thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Zenik
Nina Zenik is a Heartrender from Ravka who joined The Dregs. She worked at the House of the White Rose and used her power in her services there until Kaz Brekker asked her to join him in his quest to break into the Ice Court. Appearance Nina has long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. She is tall and curvaceous, described as looking like a "generously carved figurehead'. Her beauty and her charm almost caused her to become a courtesan when she first arrived at Ketterdam, but Kaz sent Inej to offer her a place with The Dregs, instead. Personality Nina is bold, loud and hilarious. She has a terrible singing voice and loves to indulge in food like cake and waffles. Despite her forwardness, Nina is shown to also be extremely charming and even forms a strong bond with Inej. However, above all her other traits, Nina is very loyal to her Ravkan roots and deems herself a Grisha soldier to the Second Army first, always putting her country's needs before hers. History Nina is a Ravkan Heartrender who trained in the Second Army. She was forced to cut her lessons short to start going on missions early, since the Second Army was low on soldiers. While in The Wandering Isle, on a mission with Zoya Nazyalensky, she wandered into a camp of Fjerdan Drüskelle. She pretended to be a Kaelish girl, but the Drüskelle saw through her disguise. Matthias Helvar was part of the group that captured her. After being captured by the Drüskelle, Nina was taken aboard a ship with other captured Grisha, one of which was a Fabrikator farmer. She was put in a cage and experienced grueling treatment and mocking at the hands of the guards. One night, the ship experienced a massive storm. In the chaos, Nina managed to break free from her chains and escape her cage. Matthias escaped with her, and they managed to get to shore. After the storm, Matthias and Nina stuck together. Though they argued at times, they became allies, if not close friends, until Nina turned Matthias in to a Kerch merchant, claiming that he was a slaver who had captured her. The Kerch merchant brought the two of them to Ketterdam, where Matthias was sent to to the prison of Hellgate. It was later revealed that Nina had turned Matthias in to protect him. She was being watched by other Grisha and had feared they would capture him and bring him to Ravka, possibly leading to his execution. After his imprisonment, Nina stayed in Kerch instead of returning to her home country of Ravka, planning to get Matthias out of Hellgate. She began working at the House of the White Rose as a member of the Dregs. Powers and Abilities Nina is a Grisha, specifically a Heartrender. She is also gifted with languages. She's shown herself to be able to speak Kerch, Kaelish, Suli, Fjerdan, Zemeni, and Ravkan, but she may speak more due to her education and training in the Second Army. Though Nina is not a Healer, she has some proficiency with healing and manages to nurse Inej back to health after she is stabbed. She also dabbles in the art of Tailoring, and uses her skills throughout the Crows' journey to alter the appearance of the members if need be. In Crooked Kingdom it is revealed that after surviving the worst effects of jurda parem, her abilities as a Heartrender have changed from manipulating living flesh to manipulating dead flesh. She controlled crushed remains from a graveyard, a collection of bones, dead bodies, and the cells of a body found in the morgue. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters Category:Grisha Category:Corporalki Category:Heartrenders